crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Unyielding Spirit
is the second episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on October 11, 2014. Synopsis Adjusting to life as a soldier isn't easy for a former princess. Ange is assigned to the First Troop headed by Captain Zola Axberg, a hedonistic sultry woman, and meets her fellow soldiers, who despise her. However, she shows promise in her first Para-mail simulator training, and it isn't long before she gets her first taste of battle Viewster. Plot Cross Ange 02 Arzenal the day.png Female Teacher.png Cross ange 02 Vivian greeting Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 02 Maggy healing Jill.png Cross Ange Hilda ep2.jpg Cross Ange ep 2 Salia.jpg Cross Ange ep 02 Angelise and Momoka on a Iaria vehicule.png Cross Ange ep 02 Salia impressed by Ange.jpg Cross Ange 02 Ange's room.png Cross Ange ep 02 Rosalie offended.jpg Cross Ange ep 02 Hilda warning Ange.jpg Coco giving her pudding to Ange Ep2.jpg Cross Ange ep 2 Coco happy.jpg Cross ange 02 Zola without his right eye.jpg Cross Ange ep 02 Glaive flight mode in the hangar.jpg Hikaru.png Cross Ange ep 2 Jill.jpg Crossange 02 Coco killed by a dragon.jpg Olivie.png Cross Ange ep 2 Coco's Death Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 2 Coco Killed by a Dragon Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 2 Coco's Gruesome Death Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 2 Alektra Smoking Extended Version.png Act One Ange starts her first day as a soldier Norma. Jill assigns Ange to the 1st Squadron headed by Captain Zola, a hedonistic sultry woman, and introduces Ange to the unit. Ange is then supervised by Salia, a quiet lieutenant and Zola's second in command. Ange refuses to wear a deceased pilot's suit but an annoyed Salia strips her naked and Ange reluctantly agrees to wear the suit. Then Ange is trained in a Paramail simulator where at first she is confused in handling the controls but she later gains control when she recalls her aerial lacrosse matches which is quite similar to the controls of Paramail. After days of training, Zola admits that Ange is doing well in her routine and Salia gives Ange supplies and a room to sleep in. Act Two At the canteen, Ange is joined by Zola's girls who remind her that her royalty status is now gone and accept that she is a Norma. Ange left the table and Coco followed her, confessing to Ange that she likes her and wants to go to Misurugi Empire and gives Ange her pudding. In her room, she dumps Coco's pudding and writes a letter requesting for her release. Jill reads Ange's request but quickly declines and an unsatisfied Zola drags Ange to the interrogation room and starts forcibly kissing and fondling her. Ange fights back and Zola's artificial eye pops out. During their altercation, the command is alerted that a singularity portal is about to open and the 1st Squadron is dispatched. In their dispatch, Ange attempts to flee while Salia chases her and Coco tries to join Ange in going back to the Misurugi Empire. However, the portal opens and a DRAGON shoots a beam through Coco, killing her. Ange is now in shock from what she sees from the DRAGONs' attack. Stats Characters Para-mails Quotes Songs *Kindan no Resistance (OP) *Rinrei (ED) Notes & Trivia References 02